


Black Sheep

by epicmurdock



Category: Stardew Valley, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmurdock/pseuds/epicmurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives a reluctant Sebastian some advice on what to get Abigail for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weather

It was the 12th of Fall. Red and orange leaves crunched under Sebastian and Sams feet as they walked from the lake to Pierre's General store. Sebastian leaned against the community bulletin board and glanced up at the gathering clouds in the sky. 

"Probably gonna rain, tomorrow." Said Sam, noticing them as well. "Good." said Sebastian, pulling a cigarette out of the carton in his pocket. Sam made a face and stepped to the side of him to look at the community calendar.  
"For you, maybe," he replied, "You don't mind being stuck inside. I like a little fresh air every now and again. Besides," Sam pointed at the calendar, "Tomorrows Abby's birthday."  
"I remember," said Sebastian (though his brief expression betrayed that he probably hadn't) "She likes the rain."  
"There's something wrong with you two." Sam shook his head and smiled. Sebastian smirked, and flipped his bangs out of his face. They were inconvenient, but important to his aesthetic. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew it towards the sky to join the other clouds.  
"Did you get her anything?" he asked as Sam leaned against the wall next to him and dug his gameboy out of his pocket. "I picked up a pumpkin from her dad yesterday. What about you." Sebastian shifted on his feet and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Nothing, yet." he mumbled.

"Well they recently cleared those big rocks from that Joja incident blocking the mines, we could try to dig her up an Amethyst. She loves those." Sam suggested. Sebastian shrugged and blew his cigarette smoke out of his nose this time. "The mines are a little too dangerous. I mean, I like her and everything. But I'm not about to get KO'd by slimes to get her a shiny purple rock."  
"Shiny Purple Gemstone."  
"Whatever."  
"That's fine. I think we both know what you should really get her, anyway."

Sebastian glanced over at his friend and raised an eyebrow. If you didn't know who they were, they'd look pretty unusual standing next to each other. Sebastian was thin and pale, with jaw length black hair and long bangs to the right of his face that about reached his shoulders. Sam's skin tone was that of a living person as opposed to a ghost, with obnoxiously blond hair, styled up even more obnoxiously with an obscene amount of hair gel. It was hard to tell if he was inspired by Goku or Glam rock, but it didn't make much of a difference in the end. Despite this, they were best friends who had known each other (literally) all of their lives. It's hard not to know everyone in Pelican town when you have a population of 30 people, and even harder when you and eight of those residents were children at the same time as you. Nine if you count Maru, which Sebastian often didn't. Half sisters are different. 

"And what is that?" asked Sebastian. Sam smirked and continued to tap the buttons on his gameboy.  
"I heard Caroline just put some more bouquets together for Pierre's stock..."  
"Oh my god."  
"Face it, bro, you're meant to be. Just get her a damn bouquet."  
"Sam, please."  
"Don't you 'Sam, please' me, Romeo. We both know you like her."  
"As a friend."  
Sam paused his game and side eyed Sebastian, "I'm gonna call bullshit on that."  
"What makes you say that?" said Sebastian, starting to get Defensive.  
"You were pretty adamant on her being our drummer."  
"Because she's our friend," he replied exasperatedly, "And a good drummer!"  
"Uh huh." Sam rolled his eyes. "You dance with her at the spring dance every year."  
Sebastian blushed, and dropped his cigarette on the sidewalk and stomped it out with his boot. He crossed his arms and returned his grumpy gaze to the sky. "Its not my fault we're both forced to be there. I could dance with Penny instead, but, oh wait. You dance with Her every year."  
"Hey!" Sam looked down and resumed his game to hide his blush, "This ain't about me, man. It's about you and your not-girlfriend."  
"Even if I did like her," Sebastian sighed, "Which I'm Not saying I do. It's entirely possible that she doesn't like me, and I could completely fuck up our friendship by trying to take that step."  
"If you're as good friends as you say you are, I think it'll smooth over ok."  
"I guess."  
"Damn." Sam grumbled as he lost his final life in the game he was playing.  
Sebastian sighed. "It'd be pretty awkward, though. Pierre's her father, and it's the only place to get them."  
"Consider it asking for his blessing?"  
Sebastian groaned.  
"You saying you're gonna do it?"  
Sebastian was quiet for a moment, before looking at the ground and mumbling "Maybe."  
"Gotta make up your mind soon," Sam replied, putting his gameboy back in his pocket. "It's 4 now, the store closes in an hour."


	2. Selections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian decides that Sam was right, and goes into the general store to face Pierre and get Abigail a bouquet.

The boys said their goodbyes. Sam headed home to do the dishes, hoping to score some brownie points with his mom so she'll let him practice his guitar for the rest of the night. Sebastian was left alone in front of Pierre's, torn in decision between another cigarette and facing Abigail's father. He fiddled with the carton in his hands. The cigarette sounded pretty good about now. What if Abby was On the shop floor? There would be no way to hide what he was buying. No casual way to explain it off. 

Sebastian took a deep breath, put the carton back in his pocket. 'Fuck it,' he thought, and walked the couple of steps towards the door, 'Why the hell not.' He pushed the glass door open and moved from the cool breeze of outside to the stiff, heater warmed air of the general store. 

Pierre looked up from the copy of the Stardew Valley Times he was reading behind the counter, and smiled. "Hey, Sebastian!" he waved, "Don't see you in here too often!" "Aha.. yeah." Replied Sebastian, shifting his gaze around the shop, pushing up his sleeves nervously, "Just here to pick something up." Pierre nodded, folded up his newspaper and placed it back on the counter under his coffee mug. "Take your time. But not Too much. We close soon." Sebastian nodded, "I know." 

Sebastian wandered the aisles for a few minutes, partially trying to make it seem like he was just browsing, partially because he didn't know where the bouquet display was. It wasn't right up front like it would be in spring or summer. God, would he have to Ask for one? That would be murder. While rolling these thoughts through his mind, he finally found the display against the side wall. He stood in front of it for a minute, confusedly eyeing the colorful bouquets. He hardly even heard Pierre walk up behind him. "Beautiful, right?" Sebastian jumped a little, like a frightened cartoon cat when their tail puffs up. "I guess so."  
"My wife makes them with Ms. Evelyn's help," Pierre continued, ignoring his response "All the flowers are grown in the community garden. There's a lot of love that goes into them." Sebastian nodded. "I'm just looking."  
"Got someone in mind?"  
Sebastian shifted his weight to his other foot and pushed his fingers through the longer side of his hair. "Maybe."  
"Do they know?"  
"Maybe."  
"You like that word, huh."  
"....Maybe." They both smiled.

"I suppose you don't have to tell me who it's for..." Sebastian stiffened uncomfortably as Pierre wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "But I do hope you've mentioned it to their parents." Sebastian coughed. Pierre patted his shoulder. "I suppose I just did?" Sebastian mumbled.  
Pierre grinned. "Get her those," he pointed to the bouquet of purple and black flowers among the bundles of pinks and blues and reds, "It's the odd one of the bunch. It'll suit her perfectly."  
"Thank you. Uh." Sebastian reached for his wallet, "How much?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Good luck."  
Sebastian smiled and nodded at Pierre and picked it up gently, trying not to damage the fragile flowers. An alarm on Pierre's watch beeped. "Oh, half hour til closing!" he remarked, "Better get out of here so you can get those home before you all meet up at the Saloon."  
"I forgot about that."  
"What are you, Sam?" Pierre laughed. "Scoot, kid."  
"Thank you, uh, sir. I'll see you later."

Pierre waved him off and went back to the counter and his newspaper. Sebastian looked back at him before stepping out. The picture on the cover was of Morris and his staff standing in front of the Pelican Town Joja Mart, with words that read "NEW STARDEW VALLEY BRANCH OF JOJA MART TAKING OFF."  
'Man,' Sebastian thought, 'What a masochist.'

He left the store, back into the fresh air of the outside and ran up the stairs behind the building that lead into the mountains. Pierre was right, he has to be quick if he's gonna make it to the Saloon on time and unquestioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this is even shorter than chapter one? Weird! I don't know how many chapters this will be yet, but I imagine most of them will be pretty short. If ever any chapter contains NSFW content, I will post that part in a Different chapter that can be skipped by people who aren't old enough for/interested in that sort of thing!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. A Quick Pit Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries to make a quick stop at home, but runs right into his mother and a conversation he was trying to avoid.

Sebastian was breathless as he stumbled into the front door of his house. Thanks to his smoking habit, running wasn't something he was good at. He leaned his back against the door to catch his breath, before he would hurry down the stairs to stash the bouquet before someone could see it. Unfortunately for him, his mother, Robin, walked into the room just before he could evade. He hid the bouquet behind his back.

"Hey, Sebby!" she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go?"  
"Uh. Yeah. Just a minute, though. I gotta get my jacket from downstairs."  
She raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing a hoodie, already."  
Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, arms behind his back. "Well, it's Autumn, mom. It's cold out."  
"Not two jackets cold," she tilted her head to see what was behind him, he tilted with her. "What are you holding...?"  
"What? Nothing! God, mom, just let me get my damn jacket!"  
Robin put her hands on her hips, and furrowed her brows. "Language, Sebastian. I get that you're an adult, but you still live in my house, understand?"  
He frowned. "Sorry."  
"Show me."

Sebastian sighed, defeated, and pulled the bouquet from behind his back.  
"Oh, Sebby!" Robins eyes lit up. "Who gave them to you??"  
"No one, mom. They're. For someone else."  
Robins hands covered her mouth as her eyes widened "You're really gonna do it, aren't you??"  
"Do what?"  
"Sebastian, honey," She put her hands on his shoulders, "Everyone knows you like Abby. Stop pretending."  
He groaned. "Yeah. Tomorrow. For her birthday."  
Sebastian barely managed to get the fragile flowers out of the way before Robin wrapped him in a tight mom hug. "I'm so happy for you!!! But... Oh!" she exclaimed, "How are you gonna preserve them til tomorrow?"  
"Huh?"  
"If you stick them in your room they're gonna start wilting, dummy," she playfully tapped him on the cheek with her palm, "Hold on, let's ask Demetrius--" She turned her head to call for him, but Sebastian raised his arms to stop her and managed to interject.  
"Mom! Please, keep it down. I don't want anyone to know yet."  
"Demetrius isn't gonna tell anyone, honey."  
"Mom. Please. Let's just. Keep this between us."

It was true, that he didn't want it getting out before he could do it. But more than that, he wanted to know that he could trust her on this. He knew she loved Demetrius and Maru, and though he'd rarely admit it, he loved them too. It was just that, sometimes... it didn't feel like there could be anything just between them. Sometimes-- Most of the time, it felt like she respected their feelings and opinions more than his. He just needed to know that he could trust her, and that she really did have his back.  


Robin looked him in the eye and sighed. She gave him a small smile, and made the 'my lips are sealed' motion with her hand.

"Thanks, Mom."  
"Sure, dear. Here, let's look it up. I think I remember something about a lemon juice/sugar water mixture or something.  
"I mean it. Thanks."

She gave him another hug, gentler this time. "Lets get to the kitchen before someone comes out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! This wasn't supposed to be the next chapter. The NEXT chapter was supposed to be this chapter. But sometimes your hands don't write what you want them to.


	4. Act Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes to the Stardrop Saloon with his family for their Friday Night tradition. Knowing what he knows about what could happen tomorrow, Sebastian has to keep it together so Abigail doesn't get suspicious.

After a few minutes, after the flowers were preserved and stashed safely behind the counter, Sebastian, Robin and Demetrius all locked up and headed to the Saloon for the night. Maru didn't tag along, nor did she usually. Sebastian didn't know what she did on Friday nights, but didn't care enough to ask. Any time he didn't have to spend in her shadow was welcomed.

The sky was melding from an orange sunset to the twinkling black abyss of the night sky as they walked down from the mountains towards the town. Sebastian lit a cigarette and held it between his lips as he walked a few feet ahead of them. Downwind, Robin coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Really, Sebastian?"  
"You know I smoke"  
"Doesn't mean I like it, and doesn't mean I want to breathe it in. It's bad enough you do it in the basement."  
"Really, Mom? You want to do this now?" Sebastian stopped at the stairs leading down to next to Pierre's and crossed his arms, cigarette between index and middle fingers.  
Demetrius put his arm around both of their shoulders, Sebastian shrugged away. Demetrius moved the hand into his pocket instead.

"How about this," he offered, "Your mother and I will walk ahead the rest of the way. That way the smoke won't bother her." Robin nodded, "I can live with that."  
He hated it when he did that. 'Offering Solutions.' Always putting himself in conversations he didn't belong in. Making himself into the Good Guy where there didn't need to be one. He wanted to tell him off.

"Swell." He muttered, instead. Now wasn't the time to cause a scene. He had to focus enough on keeping it together in front of Abby.

After a few minutes they arrived in front of the old Stardrop Saloon. Sebastian dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out before climbing the stairs to enter.  
"You could throw it away instead of leaving it there" suggested Robin.  
"Littering Is bad for the local ecosystem." Agreed Demetrius.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Ok. Fine. Go on in I'll be right there."   
Robin kissed his forehead and patted his hair before walking in with Demetrius. Sebastian stood in front of the door for about 30 seconds, counting on his fingers, before proceeding to enter. He did not throw it away.

He made his way past the other Friday night patrons to the back of the saloon where the pool table sat. Sam waved as he was setting up their game, "'Bout time!"  
"Sorry," he shrugged, "Family."  
"Tell me about it," Said Abigail, crossing her arms, "You won't believe how hard it is to get past Mom without her ""suggesting"" I change clothes."  
Sebastian smiled. Abigail was sitting in her usual spot, the old blue couch next to the Joja Cola machine. She liked to watch them play pool until she got bored enough with it to attempt her 'revenge' on the Journey of The Prairie King arcade machine. Her purple hair looked pretty in the dim lighting of the overhead pool lamp, and he wanted to say so.

"Hey, Abs."  
Close enough.

"Hey, Seb. What was the issue with Robin?"  
He mimed smoking a cigarette, and then clapped one of his hands open and closed to represent 'Whining.'  
"To be fair," she shrugged, "It's a gross habit."  
"Thanks, mom."  
"Whatever, nerd, it's true. But like, it's your life!" She raised her arms over her head, exasperated, "Who cares if you smoke? It's your body!! It's your hair, you can do what you want with it!!"  
Sebastian smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Are we still talking about me, here?"

She flipped him off. 

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Asked Sam.   
"Huh?" She blinked, "Oh, that's tomorrow isn't it."  
"Uh, Yeah, Abby. How'd you forget your own birthday?"  
"I was thinking about other stuff," she shrugged, "I assume moms gonna make me a cake, passive aggressively comment on how she Would have gotten me some new clothes if only I liked anything she picked. Dad's gonna offer me the day off."  
"You gonna take it?" asked Sebastian.  
"Do I look like an idiot?" she smiled. "Duh."  
"Cool." Said Sam, "Band practice?"  
"I think I'm just gonna hang out."  
"Boo." He stuck his tongue out, "But it's your birthday. We'll drop by with your presents at some point."  
"Cool!" she grinned, and gestured to the pool table. "You guys gonna play, or what?"

The game proceeded as usual. Sebastian was a lot better at pool than him, but there was something about Sam that wouldn't let him give up. Sebastian liked that about him, it's what made them good friends. He never gave up on getting to know him after Sams family moved to town from Zuzu City when they were kids. It was before his father deployed. Sam always figured it was because they wanted to raise their kids somewhere Jodi could keep track of them alone. Sebastian couldn't remember if Vincent was a baby then, or if he was even born yet. It's been a long time.

Abigail snuck up behind Sebastian, bored with watching. She leaned onto his back peer over his shoulder as he lined up his shot. He stifled a blush as her torso contacted his back, and as he turned his head to look at her and she quickly jabbed her fingers into his ribs and started Aggressively tickling him.  
"No. NoNONOO FUCK!" He gasped as he completely missed his shot. The pool cue fell to the floor, and so did Sebastian as Abigails assault continued.   
"FUCK STOP OH MY GOD!" He shouted through bouts of laughter and labored breathing. "NEVER!" She shouted, "IT'S THE ONLY WAY SAM HAS A SHOT!"  
"Hey!" called Sam, scandalized, from across the table, "I totally had a shot!"

Abby ignored him, she sat over Sebastian, her legs straddling his stomach. She tickled him relentlessly until his face was beet red and labored breathing turned into breathless coughing.  
"G-Get--" coughcoughcough, "Offa me!" Sebastian choked out, and she finally acquiesed. "I win." she smirked, and halted her hands on her chest. There was a moment in time between the connection was made that she was sitting on top of him, their bodies barely 4 layers of clothing away from contacting, and when her weight shifted from off of him. In that moment, they made brief, lasting eye contact. Abigail still smiling from her victory. He wanted to kiss her. But he can't. Not yet.  
Act natural. It's only a matter of time.

Abigail got up and stumbled over to the old beat up couch and before flopping her bodyweight onto it. Sam came over to help Sebastian stand up. "You ok bro?"  
"Yeah, I'm good." Sebastian wheezed. "Lets finish this game up before she kills me."  
"If you didn't smoke you'd probably be able to breathe." Abby smirked, and raised a hand to show she was joking.

He flipped her off, anyway.

"Sounds good, Seb. But. Uh." He looked over at the table, where Sebastian had accidentally knocked a few of Sams balls into their respective holes. "I'm gonna count that one."  
"What is this, the Ides of March?"  
"Hey man, that wasn't coordinated. So. I'm gonna count it."  
"Fine, Sam. But don't think that's gonna save you, in the end."

It didn't.

After about an hour of Sebastian mercilessly destroying Sam at pool (partially to prove a point, partially because he may have been showing off a little) Abigail got up from her spot and stretched. "I'm beat," she yawned, "I'm outta here." Sam rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch, "Oh, damn. Yeah, me too. Moms gonna kill me if I'm out too late."  
"What about you, Sebastian?" Asked Abby, her blue eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. She had really pretty eyes, even when she was tired. Maybe especially. He wanted to tell her, and perhaps he would have, except as if on cue his mother walked into the back room. "Ready to go, Sebby?" She asked, as Demetrius wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the head. He shrugged. "I guess."

Sam rolled his sleeve back down and waved, "'Night Seb. Night Mrs. Robin." he walked past them in the door and nodded at Demetrius. Abigail gave Sebastian a side hug, "Sorry for trying to kill you." She joked. "I guess I can forgive you, this time. For your birthday." She stepped away, releasing him from the hug, "Speaking of which. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah." He nodded, "See ya."

Abigail hugged Robin goodbye and gave Demetrius a fist bump on the way out. She gave Sebastian a little wave from the door, and he waved back.   
Robin grinned widely at Sebastian, and gave him a subtle thumbs up. He shrugged, embarrassed. "Let's get out of here."  
After they got home, Sebastian realized he didn't have nearly as much coding to do as he usually does. This is good and bad news. For the first time in a while, he can afford to go to bed at a nearly human hour. However, that's also less money in his pocket. And more time living with his mother. Either way, Sebastian knew he wouldn't be sleeping, working or not. In less than 24 hours, he'd be giving Abby that bouquet. In less than 24 hours, he's going to find out if he's making a terrible mistake or not. Sam and his mother had assured him that it wouldn't be, but optimism wasn't his strong suit.

Less than 24 hours.

I can make it, he thought, though in the back of his mind he was still not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, and Finally Abigail is introduced. I hope I'm doing them justice!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter is about her birthday and not some other interstitial part my brain makes up for me! Thank you for reading!


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and her mother celebrate her birthday with a breakfast surprise.

It was morning, and Abigail was laying in bed. She was listening to a combination of the rain tapping against her window sill and the squeaking of her guinea pig, David, nibbling on his water bottle while she stared at the ceiling. It was still early enough that no one had bothered her yet, but late enough that she could hear her parents walking around in the hallway. Abigail started to smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. She hoped it was her breakfast, and her stomach grumbled in agreement. She decided it was time to get out of bed.

Before she shuffled off into the kitchen to investigate, she went over to check on David. She'd had him for a few months now, and it was nice to have a pet her father wasn't allergic to. Abigail had really wanted a cat, but it turned out David was no consolation prize. He became a regular member of the family, in her opinion. She wasn't sure how long a guinea pigs life span was, but Abby hoped she had a good amount of time left with him. She opened a bag of Guinea Pig food that her father had to special order from Zuzu City in lieu of ever giving Joja Co. any of his money at any time for any reason. Before she filled his bowl she picked him up out of his glass cage and cradled him in her hands.  
"Hi sweety," cooed Abigail, " Good morning!" David squirmed and sniffed her hands in response. "Do you know what today is?" She knew that he didn't, but having a living creature to talk to who can't talk back was something she had become fond of. "It's my birthday! I'm probably not gonna do much, and it's Super rainy outside! Maybe I'll snag moms umbrella and explore that overgrown farm, huh?" Abigail gently scratched his head and gave his fur soft and gentle kisses. In turn, as he moved around in her hands, it was revealed that he had pooped on one of them. "Oh look," she sighed, "My first present. Thanks, buddy." She placed him back in his cage, and filled his food dish, before reaching for a bottle of hand sanitizer she kept nearby for this exact reason. She wondered what kind of Omen guinea pig poop was, and decided to look into it later. First, she thought, breakfast.

As she walked down the hallway to the kitchen she heard mumbling and then shushing. She rolled her eyes. They were going to try to surprise her. Abby braced herself, then walked into the kitchen. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted her father, Pierre, and mother, Caroline. Pierre ran over and enveloped her in a crushing hug, spinning her in a circle. Abigail felt her spine crack. Her mother joined in after he had returned her to the floor, squeezing the two of them and kissing her on the head. "Good morning my sweet little birthday girl!!" Caroline said, smiling. "I made one of your favorites for breakfast!" Pierre ruffled both of their hair and left to start prepping the shop to open, and Abby was finally released from the hug. She looked at the table to see a fresh, warm blackberry cobbler. "Oh, wow!" She said, pleasantly surprised, "Thanks!"  
Caroline smiled. "I know it's your favorite. Made fresh this morning. Gathered the Blackberries myself, with Mrs. Mullner's help, of course."  
"The only person who knows more than her about where to find the good ones..." Abigail said as she found a seat at the table,"Is Linus, I'd imagine."  
"Linus?" her mother asked, confused. "I don't know a Linus."  
"He's the wild man that lives behind Sebastians place. You didn't know his name?"  
"I suppose I didn't," said Caroline as she sat in the seat across from Abigail, "I'm a bit surprised that you do."  
"Whas tha 'sposed to mean?" Asked Abigail through a mouth full of cobbler.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear. It's unladylike." She sighed, "What I mean is I believe I asked you to leave the poor man alone."  
Abigail looked at her mother, and pointedly swallowed her food. "No, what you said was," she put her hands on her hips and scrunched her face up mockingly, " _Stay away from that man, he's weird._ "

Caroline frowned and raised an eyebrow. "One, I _don't_ sound like that. Two," she began to reflexively put her hands on her hips, but stopped herself before Abby could point it out, "It doesn't matter what I said, the fact is I said it and I'm your mother and I know what's best for you." Abby rolled her eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me. Do you have to start a fight today? Of all days?"  
"I'm not the one starting a fight, mom." She pushed her plate out from in front of her, suddenly less hungry, "And you don't know what's best for me. You hardly even Know me!"  
"Abigail--"  
"STOP IT."  
"That's Enough!" Shouted Pierre from the store, "If I can hear you in here you're TOO LOUD!"  
She stood up and slammed her chair back under the table.  
"Abigail, that's enough, finish your breakfast."  
"I'm not hungry," she grumbled as she stormed out of the kitchen, "Happy Birthday to me!"

From the table, Caroline felt the table shake as her door slammed shut. She rubbed her temples with one hand and reached for her cup of coffee with the other. She had a feeling they were not arguing about the wild man, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say surprise? I meant nothing out of the ordinary, because I don't imagine a day goes by without the two of them disagreeing.
> 
> This chapter took longer than expected because I'm a lazy piece of trash, in all honesty. But hopefully the next one won't take so long.
> 
> And don't worry about Abby, she'll cool off. Like I said, an argument is part of the routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic in like. 4 years. Something about these two and this game has inspired me, I suppose. Maybe I'll write more when I finish this one. Anyway, I hope its good!


End file.
